Love
by Demigodishness
Summary: One-shots and drabbles about Harry Potter couples after the war. Lots of fluff, marriages, pregnancies, and implied sex.


Lavender woke up with a headache. She could feel someone breathing next to her and light trying to blind her, even though her eyes were closed. She knew not to open them, otherwise she would be met with pain but she had no memory of what had happened the night before and was curious. Therefore she squinted, and found herself to be right. The light made her head pound and she groaned. Still, now she knew exactly where she was and the identity of the sleeping figure.

The messy room was the very room Seamus Finnegan had grown up in and the sleeping figure next to her was, in fact, Seamus Finnegan.

She sighed, the only thing she remembered about the night before was her and Seamus apparating from their shared flat with Parvati and Dean to the doorstep of Seamus' parents for their annual big Irish parties that happened every four months. _'That's it.'_ Lavender thought. _'We must've gotten really drunk.'_

It came as a nasty shock to her when she discovered that neither she or Seamus were clothed. And an even bigger shock when she discovered the golden band around her ring finger.

 _'Ok, maybe we got a little too drunk.'_ She thought.

"Seamus! _Seamus_!" She hissed, shaking her sleeping boyfriend. Or if they did what she thought they did, her husband. She didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. And she knew that when he woke he would be met with a headache, just like herself.

Seamus groaned and turned to face her, "What is it, Lav?" His voice was husky, from having just woken up.

Lavender held up her hand in front of his face. "What the hell did we do last night?"

Seamus looked in shock at his own hand, where a similar golden band was tightly woven around his ring finger. Then he grinned. "Well it looks like we're a married couple now, doesn't it Lav?"

Lavender shook her head. "You are unbelievable." Turning away, in attempt to hide her smile.

Seamus chuckled. "Now, don't hide that smile from me Lav." And he pulled her back towards him, and suddenly their bare chests were pressed against each other and they were face to face and... Their lips didn't part till long after.

Finally Lavender pulled away, breathless and flushed.

"You know I love you, Lavender." Seamus said, he was absentmindedly stroking her hair.

Lavender's heart fluttered.

"And I don't care how or when we got married, I don't even care if I can remember it! Or even how old we are... All I care about is the fact that, now, I get to be with you for the rest of me life. And that makes me happier than you could ever imagine."

Lavender smiled and sighed, "Me too, Seamus. Me too." Then she giggled and jumped out of bed in attempt to get her clothes on.

"Aye! Get your cute arse back in bed young lady!"

 **Right, so I'm not sure if magical folk have baby showers but it never said they didn't so in the story there is a baby shower.**

 **Two Years Later….**

Parvati wanted everything to be just right for her best friends baby shower, which is why she was stressing about every single little crumb on the countertops and making sure every blue decoration was straightened in their shared flat. The decorations were mostly made and painted by Dean. She was checking on the cake that said ' _It's a Boy!'_ in their fridge for about the fifth time when her fiancé Dean hugged her from behind.

"Everything's gonna be perfect, don't worry so much." He said, kissing the top of her head. The pair of them had just gotten engaged the night before and Parvati couldn't be happier. He had taken her to a very nice muggle restaurant that his mother took him to when he was a kid. It had been a complete surprise; the only people who knew in advance were Dean and her father. Yes, that's right. Dean did the traditional asking-the-father thing. Parvati blushed at the thought of him declaring his undying love for her in front of her dad, which was what she knew had happened.

Dean hadn't even told Seamus about asking Parvati to marry him, and they shared everything. They hadn't had the chance to tell Lavander and Seamus in the morning, because they had left early. Nobody knew, and Parvati and Dean decided that they would share the news tonight at the baby shower.

They had been planning it for a month now, but only a week before had they known precisely the date, when Seamus let slip to Dean that he and Lavender would be going house hunting the following Wednesday. With an upcoming baby, a two-bedroom flat with two other adults wasn't ideal. Parvati was slightly jealous of them, though she knew it was stupid. She would have kids one day, she hoped…she had already had a miscarriage that nobody but Dean knew about. She knew she would miss Lavender and Seamus around but she remembered telling Dean, "At least now we won't have to cast the Mullfiato Charm every time we have sex."

Parvati sighed. "I know, I just- everybody's supposed to be coming in 5 minutes and-"

"You're worried they won't come?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"No, I mean- I actually don't know what I'm worried about."

Dean chuckled just as Harry and Ginny Potter appeared in the fireplace, closely followed by Ron and Hermione Weasley. It was already 5:30, the time they had asked all the guests to arrive. Parvati and Dean knew that Lavender and Seamus would be coming home at 6:00. They had invited their own families, Seamus and Lavender's families, and every member of the DA.

Ginny and Harry were one of the only guests who noticed Parvati's beautiful engagement ring. Or rather, just Ginny.

"Nice ring." Ginny said to Parvati after greeting her and Dean, then she winked and went off to talk with Hermione. Harry's mouth formed a small 'o'.

Hermione had also noticed it. "Congratulations." She whispered into Parvati's ear, then Dean's. They both beamed at her while Ron just looked very confused.

It was good that not a lot of people noticed Parvati's ring because then it would be a surprise. Just like Lavender and Seamus would be surprised when they came home.

It was 5:57 by the time Parvati had crossed every guest off the list, except for two of Lavender's cousins who told her they couldn't make it 3 days prior. Parvati ushered everyone into hiding places and Dean turned out the lights. It was time to wait.

Lavender and Seamus were indeed surprised when they got home, but they certainly weren't complaining. There was music on and chatter everywhere. Ron stood mostly near the snacks, stuffing his face. Lavender was sitting on the sofa, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. Her feet hurt from walking. Seamus stood near her, talking to Neville. From everywhere, people were coming up to the two of them to congratulate them. Some, Lavender discovered, didn't know that she was pregnant until they got the invitation to her baby shower a week ago. Of course, it wasn't her intention to get pregnant only two years into the marriage. To some people that was a good time, but Seamus and Lavender still wanted to take their sweet time being free, without children. None of their friends had any. It wasn't _their_ fault that protection charms were so hard to remember. Still, Lavender and Seamus couldn't be more excited about their baby.

Suddenly Harry had plopped down next to Lavender. "Hey Lav-Lav," He said, giving her a one-armed hug.

"Hello, Harold." Lavender said, knowing full well that Harry's named wasn't Harold. It was a joke shared between her, Harry and Ron. The first couple of times when Ron and Lavender were around each other when they were teens after they broke up were incredibly awkward. That was, until Lavender cracked a Won-Won joke and the three of them started laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt and there were tears running down their faces. It was never awkward from then on.

"You're looking big." Harry said.

"Yeah well, I'm pregnant. If you couldn't tell." Lavender said sarcastically.

"What are you naming him?"

"Seamus suggested Troy, but I don't know. I guess we'll know when he comes out."

"Ok, I did not need an image of a head coming out of a vagina put in my head."

Lavender smirked. "You know it will happen to _your_ wife one day, Harold. Are you two planning on having kids anytime soon? I don't like being the only person who I know my age pregnant. I feel old."

"Well, no." Harry said. "Not with her career with the Harpies just starting out. But you're right, it will happen _one_ day."

"It'll happen sooner than you think. I heard you two have sex a lot, and protection charms are _so_ hard to remember."

"Where did you hear- We don't-" Harry spluttered, turning red while Lavender smirked knowingly. Hermione and Lavender were on good terms, apparently Hermione and Ginny shared details about their sex life with each other, Lavender had went to a club with Hermione before, Hermione had gotten drunk, she tended to spill secrets when she was drunk, etc. etc. Not only did Hermione tell Lavender about Ginny and Harry's sex life, she also told her about her own sex life. Lavender didn't think Ron and Hermione were _that_ adventurous in bed, turned out she was quite wrong. Hermione didn't remember any of this of course.

Just then, Dean cleared his throat. Everyone turned to see Dean and Parvati standing hand in hand in the middle of the flat, smiling. "We have an announcement." Dean said, his eyes sparkling.

"We're engaged." Parvati said, holding up her hand, she was practically glowing. Parvati's mom screamed with joy and ran to hug her daughter and future son-in-law. Everyone followed suite, congratulating them, including Lavender.

"I'm so happy for you!" Lavender squealed when she reached Parvati, giving her a bear hug. "I'm the maid of honor, right?!"

Parvati squeezed her hand, "Of course you are."

 **5 months later….**

Parvati and Dean's wedding had a very similar guest list. All the guests were currently seated, Dean and his best man, Seamus, were standing on the podium in front of them. Parvati's only two bridesmaids; Padma and Lavender, were gliding down the aisle in gowns of pink silk. Lavender and Seamus's healthy, happy baby boy Troy had been born two months before and he was currently in his grandmother's arms, watching his mother walk down the aisle. Then he saw his godmother, Parvati, arm in arm with her father. She was wearing a simple but elegant gown of white, a sari, and a long veil. She looked stunning.

That night was one of the best nights of her life. She and Dean were officially husband and wife, and the reception was crazy. Lavender and Seamus had to leave "early" which actually meant one in the morning, because the party ended at 5. They thought it best to get Troy out of his grandmothers hands, and this would seriously mess up his sleeping pattern. After kissing Parvati on both cheeks, Lavender and Seamus flood to their new house as it was not safe to apparate with an infant. Troy almost immediately fell asleep, which Lavender was grateful for. And as she was drifting off to sleep, she thought of how lucky she was that Seamus was her husband and the one beside her, she wouldn't have the way they got married any other way, no matter how glamorous weddings were.

"I love you." She murmered.

"I love you too, Lav." Seamus whispered back, but she was already asleep.


End file.
